Lost Knight
by Jean McNeice
Summary: Things have great for the past two years, but the dreams Himeno have been having about red snow. a new enemy arrives and so does Himeno wacky American cousin. Why is everything happening now and who is this Lost Knight the guys have been talking about? Re


: I really have to stop doing this, because, I once again started a new story. This one is based upon the Manga version of PreTear, not the Anime which I haven't seen, so if they are closely together, it's still the Manga. Ok now before you start yelling at me, I'm going to tell you that this is a MS, not at first but somewhere in the story it will became a MS. Also my OC's are not perfect, they do have flaws, you just have to read very carefully to understand them.

Well I'll let ya go, if you don't like MS's them don't read this one. If you are new to my work, I have a lot of them, but I try to write something for everyone, like action, comedy ext……… I write these stories for me and of course for my readers, but stories like this, I have to write or I'll go crazy. So hope you enjoy it R&R JM:

Full Summary: The war between the Princess of Disaster and the PreTear has just begun. The Leafe Knights appear and disappear like the Princess of Disasters seeds, whom destroy everything that they protect. The battle are starting to became more and more intense with every passing day. Things start to heat up for Himeno, when a young woman starts living at the mansion. Her name is Jade R. Black and she helps Himeno when it comes to her new family. She claims to be Himeno's American cousin on her mother's side, but is she really?

Who is this Jade R. Black?

Why is it, that Himeno has never heard or met Jade before this day?

Why does she keep insisting to stay by Himeno's side?

Read on and all will be answered…………………maybe?

1. Dreams of Disaster

White everything is so white.

Himeno causally strolled down an ally where everything is so white, it's almost blinding. A lite soft breeze blew through the alley making Himeno's pure white silk dress flittered behind her as she stepped out of the alley and into the empty sidewalk.

"Where is everyone?" She whispered as she looked to her left and to her right to see not a soul for miles.

Himeno stopped a few feet on to the sidewalk's edge and for some unknown reason looked up. Slowly something can into view, suddenly she realized a red spec started to fall from the sky.

"Oh no!" Himeno gasped as she held up her right hand and caught the red spec. "The red snow." She replied and once again looked up and watched in horror as it started to snow red. "Help!" Himeno screamed as the snow started to come down fast and engulf her.

Himeno shot up in her bed and looked around her room.

"Oh thank goodness." She sighed in relief as she realized where she was.

"Himeno? Himeno." Her dad's voice echoed down the hall as he slammed opened her bedroom door and ran to her side. "Himeno are you alright?" He asked.

She looked up at him with a blank look, but smile. "It's nothing I just had the dream again." Himeno answered.

"About the red snow?" He asked noticing the sweat running down her cheek and worry flooded over his face.

"Yeah." She mutter and looked away from her father's gaze.

"It was only a dream, now get some sleep." Her father replied walking to the door, worry still on his face and left the room.

Himeno laid back in her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice whispered.

"Yes." Himeno answered, looking to her right and stared up her seven Leafe Knights.

"Was it the red snow again?" Another asked.

"Yes, what do you think it means?" Himeno questioned.

"We're not sure quite yet." The first answered, "We're working on it."

"That's great." Himeno smiled, "I'll see you all tomorrow after school." Himeno grinned and her Knights disappeared back into the night.

The Leafe Knights disappeared from Himeno bedroom and reappeared just outside the gates. For the past few months their young PreTear has been having the same dream over and over again. They're only answer they've come up with is the Princess of Disaster is once again back and looking for blood.

As, the Knights talked a dark figure appeared high in the tree tops and watched as they made their way back to Leafeania.

Suddenly they hushed as the Leafe Knights of Sound stopped dead in his tracks and his senses pierced through the cold still moonless night.

"What's wrong Sasame?" The Leafe Knight of Wind questioned as he stepped next to Sasame.

"We're being followed." Sasame answered and shot his eyes to the tree tops.

"What is it?" Leafe Knight of Light asked.

"Don't know, it keeps moving. I can't get a good lock."

"Is it a seed?"

"No, it doesn't sound like one, it's more human or an animal."

Sasame turned around and then back to her friends.

"It's gone, whatever it was." Sasame replied, "Let's go." and with that, the Leafe Knights continued their way home in silence.

As the Knights left the area, the dark figure once again appeared.

"So these are the Leafe Knights? I don't see what all the trouble is?" He replied as he again stepped into the shadows, his blood red eyes were the last thing to disappear.

Himeno woke up a few short hours after her Knights left. She was getting sick of the dream, even the sleeping piles she'd been taking don't help.

Himeno got out of bed and dressed. She when she finally made her way to the dinning hall she found no one there.

"Oh you're finally up Miss Himeno." A maid replied, as she laid a plate of food down at Himeno's usual chair.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went shopping this morning." The maid answered, filling the glass with OJ.

"What about school?"

"There isn't any school today Miss, it's a holiday."

"Oh." Himeno muttered as she sat down and stared at her food.

"Oh I almost forgot, you're friend Miss Yayoi called earlier this morning, she wanted you to meet her at the station, I believe she said sometime around noon." The maid finished and left the dinning hall.

Himeno looked up at the clock and almost chocked on her egg.

"It's almost 12:30? I have to go." Himeno gasped as she pushed from the table, jumped out of her chair, gabbed her bag and ran out the front door.

A little after one, Himeno arrived, just in time to watch her friend get ready to leave.

"Yayoi?" Himeno yelled over the passing people, out of breath. "Yayoi." Himeno came to a stop in front of her friend and almost clasped.

"My Gosh, Himeno are you alright?" Yayoi asked, shooting off the bench she was sitting on and held her left arm under Himeno so her friend wouldn't fall over.

"Yeah, I'm find, I just ran all the way over here." Himeno answered out of breath, lending against the bench arm rest

"What? You ran all the way? But that's almost four miles." Yayoi gasped sitting back down and looked at her friend with worry.

"Yeah sorry I'm late." Himeno gasped as she clasped next to Yayoi, "I over slept."

"You had that dream again didn't you?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I had lunch at the restaurant Go works at and he told me. So was it the same dream? Or did something else happen?" Yayoi questioned looking into her friends eyes for the truth.

"Nope same as always."

"Wonder what they mean?"

"What are you talking about? It's just a dream, nothing bad ever came for a dream."

Yayoi looked at her friend as if she was crazy.

"Himeno, you're the PreTear, dreams about red snow and people disappearing isn't what you would call 'normal'."

"What is normal?………..It's been almost two years since I became the PreTear and almost a year since the Princess of Disaster was taken care of. Nothing is going to happen."

"Then why did Go looked so worried?"

"Because he's a Leafe Knight, it's their job to worry or-."

"Or something bad will happen." Yayoi finished.

The two girls sat in silence for a few minutes, until a familiar voice broke it.

"Can I join you?"

Himeno and Yayoi snapped back to life and stared into the soft brown eyes of the Leafe Knight of Sound, Sasame.

"Oh sure." Himeno choked, blushing a little. She really hoped he didn't hear the conversation, he has a really bad habit of doing that.

"I hope I'm not intruding anything?" Sasame added as he sat down in a chair across from Himeno.

"Oh no, you didn't." Himeno answered, with a sigh of relief. "So what are you doing here? I hope it's not a seed?"

"Oh don't worry, it's not. I'm working on my show." Sasame replied with a soft smile. "I'm on lunch break."

"Oh." Yayoi muttered and a strange silence arose among the three friends.

"Well I have to get back." Sasame replied, breaking the tension. "I'll see you lady's later." He finished as he stood up and with a soft friendly smile, disappeared back into the crowd.

"Whoa, where did he come from?" Yayoi questioned.

"Don't know,……….so Yayoi, where to first?" Himeno asked as they stood up and headed into the market.

It was about six or so, when Himeno finally returned home. She walked in and heard a strange sound… silence. The whole house had an eerie quietness.

"Whoa, now I'm scared. Hello? Hello is anyone home?" Himeno questioned as she walked through the

No answer.

"Guess not." Himeno whispered and slowly made her way to the kitchen.

About an hour later Himeno turned on her radio just in time for Sasame's radio show. She couldn't help, but listen to him, his voice is so soft and comforting, it's like the voice of an Angel. Somewhere into the show, Himeno fell asleep, only to be awaken by the shouts and screams of her stepmother and stepsisters.

Himeno shot off her bed and ran down to the living room.

"What's all the shouting about? She asked as she opened the door and stepped inside, but was ignored.

"No Kaoru I will not have her in my house."

"Natsue, she's needs a place to stay. I just cant deny her. She is my niece." Kaoru argued.

"Dad, what's going one? Who are you talking about?" Himeno asked and for the first time in several minutes she was noticed.

"We're talking about your American cousin, she's coming to stay with us for awhile." Her father answered, ignoring the glares he was getting from his wife and daughters.

"What cousin? I never knew I had a cousin in America." Himeno replied sitting down on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru, but I just cant have someone like that living in my house." Natsue snapped.

"It's to late." Kaoru replied.

"What do you mean 'it's to late?"

"She's arriving tomorrow at noon."

"Well then send her back, she's not staying here."

"She doesn't have enough money to go back. Besides, even if she did, she don't have anywhere to go. I and Himeno are her last living family. She's doesn't have a place to go back to."

"NO. No means no. I'm not going to let every stray cat that comes by into my home."

"She wont be much of a bother. She'll be gone most of the day and all night. The only time you might run into her is if you pass her in the hall are in the dinning room. Plus the fact she'll be in the North wing anyway and you never go over there."

Natsue starred at her husband and finally gave in, being sick and tired of all the fighting.

"Fine she can stay." She said, ignoring the eyes of her eldest daughter.

"But mother!" Mayune gasped, but was cut off by her mother.

"No buts, Mayune, after all she is family." And with that Natsue and a disturbed Mayune left the room, with Mawata quietly followed after.

"Dad?" Himeno questioned after the door was shut. "Who is this cousin that's coming to live with us?"

"She's your American cousin Jade. Her mother was/is your mothers sister." Kaoru answered flopping down next to his daughter.

"Why is it that I never knew about her?"

"Well a couple of years before you were born, just after I met your mother. Her oldest sister, which to this day, I can't remember her name. Anyway she left Japan and moved to America to become an actress, well that fell through, but she did fall in love with a young up and coming movie director. They got married a few short months later. Now Jade is coming here, because her parents were killed in a car crash and she has no where else to go."

"Oh so is that why Natsue doesn't want her here?" Himeno asked all of the pieces were starting to fall together.

"Because she is related to your mother, yes."

"But that isn't a good reason to not take her in."

"I know, but that's the way the world works."

"how long is she staying?"

"Don't know, she didn't say. She's a movie writer, and you know how hard it is for we writers." Kaoru joked," You better get to bed, you have school in the morning."

"Ok night dad." Himeno said giving her dad a hug and left the room.

She walked back up to her room, but didn't go to bed. Instead, she stood outside on her balcony and looked up at the stars.

"Put a robe on or something."

Himeno shot her eyes away from the stars and starred into the dark blue eyes of the Leafe Knight of Wind, sitting on the edge of the house.

"Hayate, you could be a little bit nicer to me you know."

"Why would I do that?" He snapped again jumping down next to her.

"because I'm the PreTear and you're my Knight." Himeno snapped watching him jump down next to her.

"Will you two stop bickering. It's been two years." Sasame, Leafe Knight of Sound, replied as he appeared next to Hayate.

"Will you ever but out of other peoples conversations?" Hayate questioned.

"I only listen if I want to." Sasame replied.

"Which is every time?"

Sasame glared at Hayate, but didn't lose his temper.

"I have to agree with Hayate." Sasame said, ignoring Hayate, "you should put a robe on before you caught a cold."

"Fine." Himeno muttered, as she stormed back into her room and left the door open. She came back out in a robe and returned to her spot." Happy?"

"Yes thank you." Sasame smiled. "So what is it that is begging you?" He asked now standing next to her.

"Oh it's my Dad, he just told me about my American cousin, that I didn't know I had. I know less about being a cousin, than I do a sister." Himeno answered avoiding his gaze.

"Why is coming?" Hayate asked, this was going to be hard with another around the house.

"Because my dad and I are her only family left." Himeno said, looking back up at the stars.

"What do you know about her?" Sasame asked.

"Not much, just that she's my mothers niece, she's from America, she's a movie writer and I think he said her name was Jade." Himeno answered ignoring the glare she got from Hayate.

Hayate shot back to life at the sound of the name. He knew that name from somewhere, but couldn't place it.

"when will she arrive?" Sasame asked again as he looked back to Hayate.

"tomorrow at noon. I'll see her after school." Himeno answered, "Speaking of that, I should really get to bed. I'll see ya tomorrow." Himeno finished and returned to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Night." Sasame said and looked up at the stars. "so what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Hayate snapped.

"There is, I noticed the look you gave when you heard the name Jade. Is she someone you know?"

"No, the name just sounds familiar, that's all."

"maybe you can match the name to a face?"

"What you get at?"

"I'm talking about tomorrow when the seven of us meets Jade" Sasame replied, a slit grin on his face.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Sasame, what is going through that head of yours?"

"Nothing, I just have a feeling about her" Sasame replied and the two Leafe Knights disappeared into the night.

:Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed this chap. I'm hoping to get the second chap up soon. R&R JM:


End file.
